


Bittersweet

by mini44



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Sex, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sad and Beautiful, Weird Plot Shit, club, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini44/pseuds/mini44
Summary: kihyun used to feel love through his body but once he felt it through his heart, things never felt the same anymore,,





	Bittersweet

(It's just the beginning)

Love .. Damn .. I never had to fall in this mud. Jealousy, pain, pretending to be okay, things that I have become a master at.  
I don't know when this started exactly and I don't know how it will end. I am just afraid to lose myself because all I do is thinking about this damn thing all my day.  
My name is Yoo Kihyun twenty six years. I studied psychology and now I work in hotel lol. It's my first year of work and I have to focus on my work and nothing else but I'm not sure whether I'm doing it or not.  
It's all the fault of that man, all my mind can do is picturing his face smiling, angry, laughing, silent, everything .. Everything about this man etched deeply into my brain.  
The first time I met him was at a club he was with his friends and I was with my friends. then We became a group of friends and in a smooth way we became two friends. We were running away from the noise of the club to get a serious talk about our concerns and what we care about. the club wasn't only the place we meet in, we meet to eat, shop, and sometimes just walk. We've become close to the extent that we spend most of the time together more than the time we spend with our own selves  
Everything was perfectly fine, but once he admitted with blushing cheeks that he's gay and has a boyfriend, I felt like as if something has shattered into pieces inside me yet i smiled at him : congrats!!  
I do not even want to remember that day or that night or that moment. If only I could take that moment out of my life forever.  
From that moment on, I have emotional breakdown every night. Because i'm a fool man who did not realize his own feelings until it's so late.  
Unfortunately tonight, i have another emotional breakdown. My head hurts. I went out to the porch of my window to lit my cigarette there. I took a deep breath after realizing that nothing works anymore  
neither alcohol nor smoking, I thought maybe screaming would work, so I screamed at the top of my lungs : fuck you lee minhyuk!

**Author's Note:**

> My english sucks


End file.
